


Blow It Off

by DumpsterCrumpster



Category: South Park
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Premature Ejaculation, ass eating, butt stuff, guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumpsterCrumpster/pseuds/DumpsterCrumpster
Summary: Some pointless smut I wrote. There isn't any kind of plot at all. Just soft boys and butt stuff tbh.





	

The way those dark onyx eyes looked up at him, nose buried in short, dirty blonde pubes and cheeks full of his dick made Kennys insides ache in the most amazing way. Craig had to have an idea of what he was doing; his back teeth never rubbing against the blondes hard shaft every time Craig would come up and take him all the way back down, touching his nose to Kennys pelvis effortlessly. It made the blonde all the more weak at the knees. As if he wasn't already the hottest thing on the planet, Craig Tucker didn't have any trace of a gag reflex. Even when Kenny began pumping his hips up in short thrusts, Craig wouldn't take his eyes off of Kenny, taking the other boys cock in and out of his throat with God given ease. It was only a few seconds of deep thrusting, but to Kenny it felt like blissful eternity. Craig Tucker was actually sucking him off. Craig 6'4, obsidian eyed, no gag reflex to be found Tucker was swirling his pierced tongue around Kennys cock like no tomorrow. 

Thin legs jolted a bit, sensitive to the touch of Craigs hands slowly creeping up his bare thighs, searching for the hands Kenny had bolted on his knees. The feeling made Kenny shiver all the way down to his ankles, and his breath hitched when he felt Craigs hands wrap around his wrists. With the slight amount of processing power Kenny had left, he realized Craig was guiding his hands into his thick layers of black hair. Sighing blissfully, the blonde ran his fingers gently through Craigs hair, petting the boy between his legs. 

Kenny practically whined when Craigs mouth slipped off of his cock, the warm heat being replaced with a calloused hand. Despite being slick with spit and precum, Kenny could still feel the hardened callouses that decorated Craigs hand, burning the blondes hard dick ever so slightly. Kenny looked down at the other boy with a pitiful frown, onyx eyes still unblinking back at him. Had he done something wrong? 

"You have to make me do it," Craig said, his voice coming out raspy and sore. Kenny arched a brow in questioning before Craig squeezed his wrists again, pushing Kennys hands through his black hair for him. 

"Grab my hair. Pull me down, push me, I don't care. I want you to pull my hair, not...whatever you were doing before." 

Fuck. A brief flash of a nonexistent scene played in Kennys mind; Craigs lips, swollen and red, tears in his eyes and Kenny roughly shoving him down on his dick after he so graciously let the boy at his knees come up for air. Fuuuck. Those words shot themselves straight through Kennys chest, the pool of heat in his stomach spiking. Without any warning, the blonde came with a whine, hot streaks of white painting Craigs cheek, left eye, and a bit of the bangs Kenny was instructed to grab onto. 

The blonde would have laid back and enjoyed the afterglow that followed such a lifelong fantasy if he hadn't watched Craig immediately retract, wiping the sticky fluid off his cheeks and lashes with a frown. Moving about a bit panicked, the blonde began apologizing repeatedly, looking around for something anything for Craig to wipe his face off with. God dammit, where was a box of tissue when you needed it!? 

"I-I'm so sorry dude, that doesn't happen to me ever, honestly like ever, shit, um, hold on, I'm so sorry, sorry sorry sor--a-ah!!" 

Kenny was silenced when he felt Craigs fingers pressing up into his taint, rubbing at a hidden sweet spot Kenny had only found writhing and whimpering on slicked silicone. It made the blonde want to slink away and hide until he looked back at Craig. His black eyes were still burning holes into him, unmoving and unblinking as he retracted his hand, pressing Kennys arched back against his blue sheets. 

Craig spoke up after a few seconds of tense silence were shared between them. 

"It's okay dude," he shrugged, wiping a bit of leftover white from his cheek. "See? It's just cum. It's not gonna hurt anyone." Craig proved his point by parting his lips and sucking the gathered cum off of fingers, the evidence of their shared moment gone as soon as it had come. The sight made Kenny feel hot and tense all over again.

Tossing his arms up over his eyes, the blonde groaned, sounding more frustrated than relieved. 

"What the fuck, Tucker? Do you even know how hot you are? Fuck, of course you do, you asshole. The entire world probably knows how hot you are. That wasn't even fair, and you probably know that too." 

Kenny heard something that sounded like a cross between a scoff and a laugh, his arms lifting when he felt Craigs hands spreading out over his sharp hip bones. 

He wasn't met with dark eyes this time. Instead all he saw was a pierced tongue sliding itself up and down his inner thigh, leaving hot wet streaks in its path. 

"H-hey, hey, you already--"

"Don't worry about it," Craig muttered into the skin of Kennys thighs, grazing his teeth over the soft skin with every word. Letting his legs be pulled apart further, Kenny watched as Craig pinned his knees down, spreading the blonde open in intimate ways he had only ever dreamt of. It made Kenny quiver, and he was sure Craig felt it in his bony knees.

"If you want me to stop, tell me," was all the blackette said before disappearing between the blondes legs, tongue circling over Kennys hole with practiced purpose. The hot tongue was unexpected to say the least, and Kennys back shot itself up in an arch as Craigs tongue swept over him so wonderfully. Moan after moan passed through the blondes lips, breath going hotter and heavier with each sinful twist and curl of Craigs tongue; as if Kenny would ever tell Craig to stop. Tears were just barely starting to form in the corners of blue eyes when Craig shifted, licking over Kennys asshole with a flat tongue, sliding his piercing over his sensitive taint and taking the blondes balls into his mouth. 

"Oh, fuck, Craig...oh, fuck..." was all the speech Kenny could really muster, heavy lidded eyes watching as the blackette came off of his balls with a wet pop. It was during that time Kennys softened dick has stiffened again, almost curving up enough to graze the skin of his lower stomach. Craig Tucker was going to be the end of him, he was sure. 

"You don't get to come on my face this time," Craig said lightly, and Kenny might've recognized it as a joke if his head wasn't ten thousand leagues under the sea. Instead, the panting and blushing blonde allowed his lower body to be raised up, his ass in Craigs face, legs dangling awkwardly in the air until Craig rested them on his shoulders. Kenny didn't even have time to think before he felt Craigs tongue back in his ass, this time more wet, more harsh, and more claiming. All Kenny could do was breathe and watch as Craig ate his ass, whimpering and whining with each shake and bob of the blackettes head. It was good. It was so good that Kenny never wanted it to be over, wanted to beg for Craig to let him go after he had cum from being so thoroughly eaten out, wanted Craigs face between his legs devouring him like this for the rest of their lives. Thoughts like that were dangerous, and so was a tongue as talented as Craig Tucker's.

Kenny could hear the wet sounds of Craigs lips and tongue through the haze in his head, a hand wrapping itself around his own throbbing dick. He needed to cum, needed to peak before he said something stupid. Craigs nails were digging crescent moons into his thighs and it hurt just enough to be so so good and Kennys familiar hand felt like a godsend on his thick cock and holy shit Craig had scraped his teeth against his skin, and please do that again, please Craig, fucking god you're tongue is so good I'm gonna fuckin come again, use your teeth please, please!

And Craig did. 

Kenny didn't have any control over his thighs as he came, his legs clamping Craig tightly between them. It was probably a good thing that the Tucker boy couldn't hear anything trapped between Kennys pale thighs. The blonde was sure his moans were uncharacteristically soft, whiny, feminine even. As the stripes of cum cooled on his chest and stomach, Kenny gradually released the boy between his trembling knees, Craigs tongue still gently swirling and Kennys wrist still limply pumping his spent dick. 

Watching Craig raise his head from between Kennys legs made the blonde sigh, biting his lower lip gently. The soft kiss Craig placed on his inner thigh as he shifted Kenny back down sent the poor blondes heart racing all over again. He had already cum twice and the warm sleepiness was slowly settling in, but he didn't want to miss whatever it was Craig was going to do next. 

Watching carefully, Kenny saw the noirette press his head back down to Kennys stomach, pressing his tongue flat against the cum streaks on his belly to lick him up. 

"...Goood...," the blonde whined, a pout on his face betraying the burning red in his cheeks. Craig stopped his tongues movements, looking up for a moment before offering Kenny a half smile. 

"What? You didn't like that?" 

Kenny scoffed in response. "You know I did, you asshole. Can you let a guy rest? Catch his breath for a few minutes before you do something outrageously sexy again? Hm?" 

Craig scoff laughed again, ducking his head back down and licking the last of Kennys cum off of his stomach. "Rest if you wanna rest. Shut your eyes, get some sleep. I'll just be here," he placed his lips to Kennys hip bone, "kissing you," a graze of his teeth against soft lower stomach, "biting you," and a soft drag of his tongue against the head of Kennys now soft cock. "And licking you." 

Kenny shoved Craigs head away from his groin, a red flush all over his face and burning at the tips of his ears. "No."

"No?"

"No. No more licking. No more sucking dick, for like, at least a half hour. No more ass eating for half an hour. Nothing else for a while, okay?"

Kenny never thought he would be having this kind of conversation with Craig, especially not while holding the boy an arms length away from his limp dick. What a weird world. Kennys bones were still jelly, but Craig eventually pushed himself up and away from the blondes crotch, laying next to Kenny, black eyes staring into blue ones. 

"Okay." Wrapping an arm around Kennys shoulders, Craig pulled the naked boy into his chest, threading his hand into messy blonde hair. "You get some sleep then. You don't have anywhere to be, right?" 

There were so many fireworks going off in Kennys chest he almost didn't catch Craigs question. He was too busy looking into the blue fabric of Craigs shirt, feeling his bare legs bump against the others jean clad ones, and marveling at how easily he had been folded into Craigs chest. It felt good there, warm and solid. 

"...No. No, I'm good here," Kenny muttered, his voice soft. 

Craigs arm pressed the blonde into his chest a bit tighter, and if Kenny wasn't so cum dumb and light headed, he would've sworn he felt Craig press a kiss to his forehead. 

"Good. Get some sleep, McCormick. I'm not done with you yet." 

Kenny pressed a lazy fist into Craigs side, getting a soft huff of a laugh in response. Craig wasn't allowed to be sexy and alluring when Kenny was half asleep and turning into putty, goddammit. The blonde cautiously left his hand on the black eyed boys hip, drifting off to sleep as he rubbed circles into the small of Craigs waist.


End file.
